In the electronics industry, the continuing goal has been to reduce the size of electronic devices such as camcorders and portable telephones while increasing performance and speed. Integrated circuit packages for complex systems typically are comprised of a multiplicity of interconnected integrated circuit chips. The integrated circuit chips usually are made from a semiconductor material such as silicon or gallium arsenide. Semiconductor devices are formed in the various layers of the integrated circuit chips using photolithographic techniques. The integrated circuit chips may be mounted in packages that are then mounted on printed wiring boards.
Recently, there has been rapid development in semiconductor technology and, as a result, semiconductors are becoming smaller, circuitry within semiconductors is becoming increasingly dense to provide higher speeds. As the density increases however, higher power is used in these semiconductor components. Higher power results in greater heat generation in such semiconductors. Thus, heat dissipation is becoming more critical as semiconductor technology develops to address the increasing demand for semiconductors having higher power and speed.
Various techniques may be used to remove or dissipate heat generated by a semiconductor. One such technique involves the use of a mass of conductive material in thermal contact with the semiconductor. The mass of conductive material typically is referred to as a heat spreader. One of the primary purposes of a heat spreader is to absorb and dissipate the heat generated by the electronic circuitry on the semiconductor and to spread the heat away from the semiconductor. The heat spreader thereby removes the heat from the semiconductor and reduces the likelihood of the occurrence of hot spots that can have an adverse effect on the performance and reliability of the semiconductor.
Heat spreaders are made of a thermally conductive material such as aluminum, electro-plated copper, copper alloy, or ceramic, for example. A heat spreader is positioned in thermal contact with a semiconductor by use of a thermally conductive material, such as thermally conductive gels, greases, or solders, as well as to provide thermal conductivity between the semiconductor and the heat spreader.
An electronic device may comprise at least one semiconductor coupled to a heat spreader and a substrate carrier. Passive electronic components such as capacitors also may be attached to the substrate carrier. Typically, the semiconductor is attached to one side of the substrate carrier by means of a number of solder balls, solder bumps, or other alternative connections. The heat spreader may be formed out of a suitable thermally conductive material such as copper, aluminum, carbon composites, or alternative suitable materials. The heat spreader is typically positioned in thermal contact with the semiconductor by means of a thermal adhesive.
A semiconductor device is produced by mounting, on the multilayer circuit board thus formed, a semiconductor chip or chips and required circuit parts. In recent years, semiconductor elements have had increasingly improved performances, thereby increasing the amount of heat generated therefrom. Conventional methods for dealing with an increased amount of heat generated from such a semiconductor element include a method of dissipating the generated heat by attaching a heat spreader (or heat sink) to the semiconductor element and using a fan. Also, a metal sheet with good heat-dissipating properties is used as a core substrate in order to improve the heat-dissipating properties of a multilayer circuit board on which a semiconductor element is mounted.
However, even with a multilayer circuit board using a metal sheet for a core substrate, the heat-dissipating properties are not always enough considering the increasing amount of heat generated from a semiconductor element, and a multilayer circuit board having better heat-dissipating properties is required to remove the heat generated from a semiconductor element.
It is known to use a member made of a metal to cover a semiconductor element mounted on a multilayer circuit board, to thereby dissipate heat generated by the semiconductor element from the top face of the metallic member to the environment. Again, with a multilayer circuit board using such a cover member, heat-dissipating properties are not always enough to increase amount of heat removed from a semiconductor element, and a multilayer circuit board having improved heat-dissipating properties is again required.
To increase thermal performance of packages, most packages are manufactured using high thermal conductivity epoxy where increasing conductive filler content or solvent loading increases the thermal conductivity. In these cases, the material cost is increased around double compared with conventional epoxy material. At the same time, it is very hard to get stable workability and reliable performance with these packages.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.